La Mémoire de Timcanpy
by Neko76
Summary: A la base une OS. Tim va voir Lavi et lui montre une vidéo qu'il a enregistré 30 minutes plutôt. On y voit Allen et Lenalee se parlant puis aller dans une chambre... Lavi va alors envoyer Tim pour en savoir, et nous assistons à une très belle scène... D
1. Un flux intéréssant

La mémoire de Timcanpy

La pendule de la cafétéria sonnait. Il était vraisemblablement 21h30. Un garçon à la chevelure rouge était stationné devant la porte de la cantine, la main droite au dessus des sourcils, les yeux plissés, cherchant certainement quelqu'un. Manifestement, la personne concernée n'était pas là puisqu'il tourna les talons et partit en direction des dortoirs. Après quelques marches, le golem couleur d'or de Cross s'écrasa contre le jeune homme, visiblement surpris, il tomba à la renverse sur le sol dur.

« - Tim ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu sais pas où est Allen par hasard ? »

En guise de réponse, le petit golem s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Voyant que le bookman ne le suivait pas, il se mit à voler un peu trop près de l'oreille du jeune homme et le mordit.

« - AÏE !!! T'ES DEVENUS FOU OU QUOI ?! »

Voyant que toute l'attention du rouquin se portait à présent sur lui, le golem se posa sur son épaule et commença à ouvrir la bouche. Lavi l'arrêta nette, l'emprisonnant dans sa paume, il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et se rendit dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il libéra le malheureux golem qui reprit son mouvement, ouvrant la bouche le plus possible. Un flux mémoriel sortit alors, laissant Lavi devant une scène attendrissante…

_Une heure plus tôt…_

« - Timcanpy ! » La voix d'un jeune garçon se faisait entendre dans le couloir. A l'appel de son nom, le golem se posa sur l'épaule du garçon, surpris par la rapidité de Tim. Il se dirigeât ensuite vers l'escalier des dortoirs, souhaitant rendre visite à une jeune fille qu'il adorait particulièrement…

« - Lenalee ! » La jeune fille se retourna à l'appel de son nom. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle accueillit le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« - Allen ! J'me disais bien que je n't'avais pas encore vu aujourd'hui ^^

- Lenalee, comment vont tes jambes ce soir ? T'as encore mal ?

- T'en fais pas, je ne sens presque plus rien, je serai complètement rétablie d'ici quelques jours normalement…

- Tant mieux. »

La jeune exorciste rougit soudainement devant l'expression d'Allen. Elle détourna les yeux pour cacher son visage. Puis, voyant qu'Allen continuait de monter, elle lui retint le bras.

« - Allen, est-ce que je pourrai te parler ? Plutôt seuls à seuls… »

A son tour, Allen rougit. Il était au même stade que Lenalee.

« - Oui bien sûr, heu… tu veux qu'on parle dans ma chambre ? Répondit Allen avec un sourire.

- Je te suis… »

Les deux adolescents montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la chambre d'Allen. Une fois dans la pièce, Allen proposa à son amie de s'assoire sur le lit car malgré les dires de la jeune fille, Allen se doutait qu'elle avait encore mal aux jambes. Allen s'assied à côté d'elle, sur le lit.

« - Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler de si important ?

- Eh bien en faite, je sais pas trop comment dire ça mais, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire… Aurais-tu une idée ? » Lenalee rougissait à vue d'œil, baissant la tête et jouant avec ses doigts fins, elle attendait la réponse d'Allen.

P.O.V. d'Allen : Mais pourquoi elle me demande ça ? Je n'suis pas vraiment bon pour ce genre de choses…

- Eh bien, tu dois être honnête avec toi-même et lui dire. Dis lui comment tu te sens et essaie de l'embrassé, s'il t'aime, il t'embrassera en retour. On pouvait voir une petite note d'amertume dans la voix du jeune homme.

- Tu es sûr… ?

- C'est ce que mon Maître m'a dit, je ne voulais pas citer quelqu'un comme lui mais il faut avouer que les femmes l'adore pour je ne sais quelle raison… » Pâlissant à vue d'œil à son habitude lorsqu'il se souvenait de Maria Cross, ce ne sont que les mots de Lenalee qui le ramenèrent à la réalité.

« - … M'accepteras-tu ? »

Allen releva brusquement la tête, son visage face à Lenalee. Cette soudaine révélation suffit à lui redonner sa couleur d'origine ainsi qu'une rougeur excessive sur les pommettes. Incrédule, il parvint à articuler à peine quelques mots :

« - Lenalee, ça voudrait dire que… »

La jeune exorciste lui sourit le visage toujours aussi rouge.

« - Je t'aime Allen… »

Sur ces mots, elle approcha son visage de plus en plus près de celui d'Allen. Les yeux clos, le visage toujours couleur tomate, ses lèvre touchèrent enfin celles du jeune garçon. Surpris, Allen n'avait pas fermer les yeux et ce n'est qu'au contacte des lèvre de Lenalee qu'il redescendit sur terre, fermant à son tour les yeux, gouttant les lèvres chaudes de la jeune fille. Lenalee mis le plus de passion possible dans son premier baiser, ce qui ne laissa pas Allen indifférent. Au moment où elle allait se clore le baiser, Allen agrippa avec précaution les vêtements de l'exorciste et lui rendit son baiser, tout aussi passionné. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes qu'ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre. Toujours aussi rouges, chacun se remettaient de cette sensation à couper le souffle. Puis Allen reprit la parole, chuchotant à l'oreille de Lenalee.

« - Je t'aime aussi, depuis longtemps… »

A nouveau, les lèvres se lièrent, les mains se baladèrent sur leurs dos, puis ne se suffisant plus, ils passèrent à l'étape légèrement au dessus. Allen introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille, jouant avec la sienne. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, ce n'est que la voix de Lavi qui les sépara à contrecœur. Le rouquin hurlait le nom d'Allen dans les escaliers, mais Allen était occupé par quelque chose de plus important que son ami Lavi. Les regards des deux amants se croisèrent et Lenalee prit la parole :

« -Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? Même mon frère n'a pas la clé ^^

- Je te suis ^^' »

Ouvrant doucement la porte, Allen suivit Lenalee un peu plus haut dans les étages. Timcanpy qui avait assisté à la scène voulais revoir ce moment qu'il avait attendu depuis longtemps. Le petit golem couleur or avait lui aussi entendu la voix mélodieuse de Lavi et s'empressa d'aller le voir.

Lavi n'en revenait pas de ce que Tim lui avait montré. Ces deux-là étaient fait pour s'entendre, ça, c'était sûr. Lavi redescendit de sa chambre, traversant le hall, il monta dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Arrivé à destination, il frappa quelques coups à la porte et entendit un très léger « entrez ». Le jeune bookman s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce.

« - Bonjour Grand Intendant !

- Lavi… que me vaut cette visite ?

- Hum…disons que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ^^ » répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

Lavi prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Komui, puis installa Timcanpy sur le bureau. A la vue de Tim, Komui se redressa, visiblement perplexe, l'air toujours endormis. Puis le petit golem passa à nouveau le flux mémoriel qu'il avait montré quelques minutes plus tôt à Lavi.

Allen et Lenalee se débrouillaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, s'embrassant encore et toujours. Lenalee ne portait plus sa chemise. De même pour Allen. Soudain, on entendit un hurlement dans le bas des escaliers.

« - WALKER !!! »

Ce cri arrêta les deux amants dans leur élan, qui se regardèrent, visiblement rouge à l'idée qu'ils aient été découverts. Puis Lenalee prit la parole :

« - C'est Komui…Mon frère ne vas pas te laisser tranquille s'il te vois là, tu devrais prendre le couloir, descendre dans le hall et remonter dans ta chambre discrètement…

- WALKER, TU VAS MOURIR !!

- O.O Réctification, je prends le couloir, je descends dans le hall et je reviens dans 3 jours ! ^^'

- C'est pas bon du tout s'il est au courant… Mais comment l'aurait-il su ??

- Me demande pas… j'en ai aucune idée. Je te laisse, on se revoit dans quelques jours ^^' Tim !

- …

- Tim ?! Mais où il est ?!

- Dépêche-toi, je te le renverrai quand je l'aurai retrouvé.

- D'accord, à dans quelques jours… »

Sur ces mots, quelques derniers baisers puis Allen s'en alla, espérant ne pas se faire repéré. Lenalee enfila un pyjama rapidement et prit un livre au hasard et fit semblant de lire, lorsque le Grand Intendant entra en trombe dans la chambre.

« - Bonsoir Komui, c'est rare de te voir réveillé à cette heure…

- Lenalee… ma p'tite chérie !! Je vais tuer ce gosse !

- Komui ! Nan ! Il ne m'a rien fait ! Et puis comment tu as fait pour être au courant de ç… »

Avant même de finir sa phrase, Lavi tocat à la porte, entra et lui montra le petit golem couleur d'or.

« - Tim ! »

Lenalee comprit tout d'un seul coup, et la conversation avec son frère n'en fût que plus longue. Lavi était parti se coucher entre-temps. Ce n'est qu'après de long discours plus ou moins embêtant et dénués de sens que Komui daigna écouter sa sœur. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle ressentait pour Allen, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit tué par la seconde personne qui compte le plus pour elle. Le mot second acheva Komui. Il devait être le premier dans la liste de sa sœur, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Lenalee grandissait, elle aussi… Il sortit de la chambre, une larme au coin de l'œil, s'apercevant que son trésor mûrissait de jour en jour.

Trois jours plus tard, Allen rentra dans l'organisation, discrètement. Tim sur ses talons, Allen lui demanda d'aller prévenir sa, désormais, petite amie qu'il était revenu. Lenalee s'empressa de le rejoindre pour le tenir au courant, et lui expliquer comment son grand frère avait été mis au courant. Les regards meurtriers avaient pour cible le golem. Puis Lenalee ajouta que Komui ne lui en voulais pas trop, ou que, du mois, sa colère n'était plus présente, seulement une certaine inquiétude de la part de son frère.

La pendule sonna. Midi et demi. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger ensembles à la cafétéria. Komui les arrêta dans le hall, prit Allen par les épaules et le secouât comme un prunier en criant :

« -Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ma petite sœur adorée t'a choisit toi ?! Répond Allen, où je le dirais à Cross…

- …Cross…

- Allen ? »

Au nom de son maître, Allen était passé du rose au blanc. Lenalee le dégageât de l'emprise du Grand Intendant et le serra contre sa (douce) poitrine, ce qui lui redonna aussitôt une couleur rouge tomate. Lenalee souriait, voir son grand frère avec une tête aussi drôle ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Komui avait une tête choquée. Pour l'embêter encore un peu, elle embrassa Allen sur la joue. Ce dernier rougit encore plus violement, quand à Komui, il était à la limite de la syncope… C'est ainsi que l'histoire d'Allen et Lenalee avait commencé…


	2. Quand les Noah s'en mêlent

La Mémoire de Timcanpy

Chapitre 2 : Quand les Noé s'en mêlent…

Quelques jours après le retour d'Allen, de nombreuses missions furent attribuées. Komui s'arrangeât pour qu'Allen et Lenalee soient ensembles, ainsi il était sûr que sa petite sœur adorée ne soit pas trop en danger. Un peu trop protecteur envers sa cadette, il ne devait pas y penser sinon il ne l'enverrait jamais en mission mais dans un couvent ! Et puis il faillait bien se faire une raison, Lenalee grandissant, il fallait lui laisser un peu de liberté. Dans son impartialité, il prit une enveloppe au hasard. La violette. Komui prit l'enveloppe mortelle dans ses mains, essaya de regarder à travers, mais le papier était trop épais, on ne voyait rien. C'est alors qu'il l'ouvrit. Doucement pour ne pas l'abîmée, très lentement. Les gouttes de sueur affluaient sur son visage. Presque, elle était presque ouverte…

« BOUM !! »

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter Komui, lui faisant ainsi déchirer le reste de l'enveloppe. Si Lenalee voyait ça, il verrait certainement du pays… Mais après tout, Lenalee était connue pour sa douceur et sa gentillesse, alors il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire. Néanmoins, ce bruit au plafond l'intriguait. Lenalee avait certainement fait tomber quelque chose… Bref, il terminais sa besogne, ayant enfin extraite la lettre qu'il lisait. Son visage pâlis soudain. Il relit l'ordre, vérifiant bien qu'il s'agissait de celle destinée à Lenalee. Pas de doute, son nom était bien inscrit en haut de la missive. De même que celui d'Allen, Kanda, Arystar, Lavi et Miranda. Komui replia doucement la lettre et la replaça dans l'enveloppe. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire comme si elle n'avait pas encore été ouverte, mais il restait la marque de la déchirure, qu'il camoufla le plus possible. Puis il se leva de son bureau, et monta les escaliers face à la porte de son bureau pour rejoindre les dortoirs et remettre la lettre à Lenalee, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Arrivé devant la chambre, il toqua, doucement. Aucuns bruits ne troublais le silence pesant sur les épaules de Komui. Il toqua une nouvelle fois. Toujours aucune réponse. Il entra donc dans la chambre de sa petite sœur. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna fortement, et il fut tellement stupéfait que sa voix lui faisait défaut. Résigné, il posa la lettre sur la table de chevet et repartit dans son bureau, toujours sans voix et aussi blanc qu'un linge…

oOo

Timcanpy se réveilla brusquement. Il était tombé de la table de chevet. Un peu aigri par ce réveille rapide, il s'envola réveillé son maître. Il voleta autour du lit plusieurs minutes avant de s'apercevoir que le-dit maître n'était pas là. Son lit à peine défait, Tim en conclut qu'il devait se trouver quelque part dans les étages supérieurs... Passant par le trou dans le mur, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers et monta quelques étages, puis il s'arrêta devant la porte du 3° étage et entra par le même petit trou dans le mur. Tim assista à quelque chose qu'il ne verrait peut-être pas deux fois et se mit en mode d'enregistrement...

oOo

Lenalee et Allen dormaient paisiblement. Lenalee était dans les bras de son petit ami, qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel me direz-vous, mais il faudra attendre la suite pour comprendre pourquoi Tim enregistre. Le petit golem s'empressa donc d'éveiller les deux tourtereaux. Il était 9h passé et les missions n'attendaient pas. Mais ils était si bien dans ce lit, au chaud, avec la personne qu'ils aiment le plus. Tim n'arrivant pas à décider son jeune maître, il se laissa tomber dessus.

« Pong! »

Lenalee se retourna rapidement et découvrit un spectacle assez amusant. Tim s'était laisser tomber sur son maître, en pleine figure...Il était assommé et certainement pour un petit moment... Lenalee riait un peu mais grondait le golem doré pour sa méthode un peu radicale de réveil. Lenalee était tout de même un peu paniquée et secouait fébrilement son aimé, qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle reprit quelques minutes après la même manipulation. Allen émergeât enfin de son sommeil, pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune exorciste. Elle en profita pour lui sauter au cou, même si lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle lui expliqua et Tim se fit gronder une seconde fois. Puis les deux amoureux se mirent à rire de cette mésaventure. Lenalee laissa Allen comater encore un peu, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle n'en ressortit qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard et constata qu'Allen s'était rendormit. Elle l'embrassa légèrement pour le réveillé, en douceur cette fois. L'effet fût presque immédiat, profitant de la proximité de la jeune fille, l'exorciste l'empoigna et la serra contre lui, l'embrassant toujours. A cours d'air, ils se séparairent tout sourire et Allen s'en alla prendre sa douche à son tour. C'est alors que Lenalee remarqua une enveloppe violette posée sur la table de chevet. Un peu dubitative, elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Une nouvelle mission. Dans ce qui s'appelle « L'arche des Noé »… Bizarre comme nom, mais cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Apparemment, elle était avec Allen, Kanda, Miranda, Lavi et Arystar.

« Déjà… On est rentrés ya à peine 2 jours… » murmurait-elle, déçut.

Un frisson la parcourut, puis elle coiffa ses cheveux, et mit ses petites chaussures noirs. Elle sortit rapidement et se dirigeât vers le bureau de son frère, pas très loin. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de ce dernier. Pas de réponse. Lenalee entra doucement dans le bureau jonché de rapports, documents et autre paperasse en vrac. Komui était à son bureau, comme d'habitude. Il s'était endormit dessus, la tête dans les bras, il dormait profondément. Lenalee aimait bien regarder son frère dormir paisiblement, ça lui rappelait des vieux souvenirs... Elle attrapa une couverture qui traînait dans le meuble, derrière le bureau, et couvrit le Grand Intendant avec, puis elle repartie comme elle était arrivée: sur la pointe des pieds... Elle ferma avec délicatesse la porte et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse laisser échapper un cri. Un jeune homme habillé d'une longue blouse blanche se tenait en face d'elle, les cheveux noirs en bataille, un peu ondulés, des lunettes. Lenalee ne le connaissait pas, chose étrange puisqu'elle connaissait tout le personnel du QG... Une odeur bizarre se fit sentir, une odeur forte qui émanait de la main de l'homme. Son visage devenait trouble, les bruits se faisaient échos et puis plus rien, Lenalee était dans un coma artificiel...

oOo

Allen sortait de sa douche, ruisselant, une serviette autour de la taille, un autre sur la tête. Il cherchait tranquillement ses vêtements quand on toca à la porte.

« - Allen, c'est moi…

- Vas-y, entre ! » criait à moitié Allen, la tête dans ses chemises. Lavi entra rapidement, voyant la tenue légère d'Allen, il s'empressât de refermer la porte ( à quoi vous pensiez, bande de pervers, Lavi il est libre, mais pas Allen ! .)

« - Tu t'ennuis ?

- Comment ça ?

- Quand tu viens aussi tôt, c'est soit que tu t'ennuis, soit t'as fais un rêve bizarre et tu veux me le raconter… Et vu la tête que tu…

- Il est 10h…

- Hein ? 10H ?! DEJA ?! C'est pas possible ! J'ai pas vu l'heure passé !

- T'as oublié ta montre là-haut ? Dans sa chambre ? T'as vraiment la tête ailleurs Allen… xD »

Allen virait au rouge pivoine alors que Lavi se marrait. Quand Lavi rouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit Allen aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il replongeât dans un fou rire… Allen s'était stoppé en plein habillage. Il avait « buggué » sur la phrase de Lavi… Comment avait-il put savoir où il avait été cette nuit ? Lavi avait du lire dans son esprit car il répondit que la montre n'était pas à l'endroit habituelle et qu'à la place, il y avait les deux anneaux en métal que la jeune fille portait tous les jours dans ses cheveux. Allen virait au cramoisie. Lavi était content de lui, il adorait taquiné ses amis, puis il renchérit :

« - Et je l'ai vue sortir de ta chambre pas plus tard que ce matin…

- Oui, bon, j'avoue, elle a dormit là. Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Bah depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça…

- Qui ça « on » ? oO

- Heu…Arystar

- OO

- Miranda…

- Miran…

- Kanda…

- OO Kan…da… ?!

- Komui… Ah nan ! Lui il veut ta peau… ^^ »

Allen avait viré au rouge tomate. Le changement de couleur était d'autant plus visible qu'il est assez pâle nature. Devant la surprise visible d'Allen, Lavi reprit à nouveau la parole :

« Et elle a oubliée SA propre montre sur TA table de chevet, ta petite princesse J Enfin bref, j'suis content que ça s'officialise enfin un peu plus… C'est vrai que Lenalee n'avait pas été très discrète quand elle t'a embrassée dans le hall… Y'avais pas grand monde mais assez pour faire des rumeurs… :D»

Allen ne savait plus où se mettre. L'idée que la plupart de ses amis l'aient vu embrassé Lenalee le gênait un peu. Il avait déjà eu du mal avec Komui, mais avec Kanda, là, il avait signé son arrêt de mort…

« Lavi, faut que tu m'aides… -_-'

- A quoi faire ? ?

- Arrêter les rumeurs, du moins les plus gênantes et faire en sorte que Kanda et Komui ne m'étripent pas…

- Bah si tu veux J Mais c'est dommage, on aurai pu assister à une belle boucherie…

- Et après c'est Lenalee qui ferai un carnage avec toi J

- Ah ouais… -_-'

- Héhé, j'aurai ma vengeance :D

- Oui, enfin… Vous avez pas la même force : Lenalee est imbattable niveau rapidité, et en plus elle est tellement jolie…

- Lavi, tu t'égards, Lenalee est avec moi !, Répondait Allen d'un air triomphant.

- Ah oui…-_-' T'as mangé ?

- *o* mangé ?? *bave*

- Le retour d'Allen le zombi morfal ! xD »

Les deux compèrent sortirent de la chambre en riant, se dirigeant vers la cantine divine…

OOo

« - Tykiii ?

- Ouiii ?

- Qui c'est la fille que tu as amené ?

- Une exorciste…

- UNE EXORCISTE ?! MONSIEUR MIKK, MONSIEUR LE COMPTE N'AIME PAS LES EXORCISTES, VOUS LE SAVEZ POURTANT !!

- Calme-toi Lero, elle ne pourra pas se mouvoir comme elle le souhaite. Et puis Le Prince est au courant de sa présence.

- Tikii ? Tu peux me dire qui c'est ?? Je la connais peut-être !

- Je pense bien que tu la connais, Road, c'est Lenalee…

- Lenalee ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose….

- Tu veux aller la voir ?

- Oh oui ! J'vais pouvoir joué un peu !

- Attention Road : Je ne veux pas que tu la réveilles ! Et ne la martyrise pas, on va en avoir besoin.

- Elle dort ?

- Oui, disons que je l'ai un peu aidée…

- Tyki… Cachottier !

- Road ! Qu'est-ce que tu croix ?? Ne vas pas imaginer que parce TU aimes les humains que je suis pareil que toi ! Mais il est vrai qu'elle est assez jolie pour une humaine.

- Tu croix que je pourrai en faire une poupée ?

- Oui je pense bien, elle devrait te plaire.

- Au faite, pourquoi faut pas que je lui fasse de mal ?

- Je viens de te le dire ! Elle va nous servir.

- A quoi ? ? C'est qu'une humaine…

- A attirer un certain groupe d'exorcistes…dont Allen Walker.

- OO ALLEN VA VENIR ?! TYKI, J'T'ADORE ! -^^-

- Je sais… J Aller, va voir ton nouveau jouet.

- Oui ! A plus tard… Ah ! Tyki, tu viendra la voir quand je l'aurai habillée…ma poupée ?

- Si tu veux. »

La dénommée Road courait à présent dans les couloirs de l'Arche. Elle courait préparer des vêtements mais elle se ravisa. Il fallait qu'elle voit le modèle avant de l'habiller et de jouer avec. Elle devait être une jolie poupée. Tyki avait installé la jeune fille dans la chambre de Road. Il savait qu'elle adorait les poupées et qu'elle serait contente de ne pas chercher partout son cadeau…

oOo

Allen et Lavi mangeaient avec appétit lorsque Komui entra dans la salle, l'air grave. Il scrutait la salle cherchant visiblement quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un dans cette cantine. Allen imaginant le pire, il se cacha discrètement sous la table, suppliant Lavi de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, Lavi qui était d'ailleurs mort de rire. Komui s'avançait rapidement vers Lavi.

« -Lavi, as-tu vu Allen ??

- Heu… nan pas de la matinée, pourquoi ?

- Trouves-le. Je dois le voir le plus vite possible. Toi aussi, tu viendras avec lui.

- Heu…oui, oui si vous voulez…

- Dépèches-toi.

- Très bien, j'y vais… ! »

Komui repartait vers la sorti. Une fois hors de danger, Komui hors de son champ de vision, Allen sortit de sa cachette. Tous deux reparlèrent de Komui, et finirent leur petit déjeuné en vitesse. Une fois Allen rassasié, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Komui. Les deux garçons se demandaient ce que Komui pouvait leur vouloir, et surtout pourquoi il avait demandé à les voir aussi rapidement.

Devant le bureau, idées noirs s'envolèrent. A travers à porte entrouverte, on entendait Komui se lamenter. Allen frappa à la porte puis entra, suivit de Lavi. Komui tournait en ronde dans son bureau encombré de paperasse. Il n'avais pas remarqué que les deux garçons étaient entrés.

« -Komui-san ? Komui-san ??

- Allen ! Lavi ! Enfin vous êtes là !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi nous avoir fit venir aussi vite ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- C'est… C'est Lenalee…

- Lenalee ?

- Elle a été enlevée il y a quelques heures…

- QUOI ?! Répondirent les garçons, incrédules.

- D'après Timcanpy, c'est un Noah qui l'a enlevée alors qu'elle sortait de mon bureau… MON PTIT ANGE !!! :'( TIM ! Montre-nous la vidéo… »

Timcanpy voleta un peu au dessus des trois garçons et se posa sur l'épaule d'Allen. Il ouvrit la gueule et laissa échappé le flux vidéo. On pouvait voir Lenalee sortant du bureau de Komui sur la pointe des pied, un sourire sur les lèvres, elle refermait la porte doucement, prenant soins de ne pas faire de bruit. On pouvais également voir une ombre derrière elle. Puis une main la plaquait au corps de l'inconnu, la saisissant par la taille, pendant que l'autre comprimait un chiffon suintant de liquide sur la bouche et le nez de la jeune fille. Après une dizaine de secondes, elle ne se débattait plus, elle était inconsciente. Sa besogne effectuée, l'homme sortit de l'ombre. Dans un trait de lumière, il se retourna, certainement pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivit. Il était assez grand, les cheveux ondulés, la peau blanche, des lunettes…

« -CUL D'BOUTEILLE ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons en voyant les dites lunettes.

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

- Oui, c'est Tyki Mikk. C'est bien en Noah, comme vous le pensiez. Il peut prendre une apparence humaine, mais son véritable pouvoir est la dématérialisation. Tim ? As-tu encore la vidéo de notre combat ? Passes-la. »

Tim changeat de flux et mit en route la vidéo du combat « Allen/Tyki Mikk » Après un rapide combat, on pouvait voir Allen se faire malmener par le Noah, la poitrine transpercé par la main du Noah. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang…

Fin du Chapitre 2

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 3 : La disparition

Scénario et texte : Neko


End file.
